


Daydream Believer

by Starscreamisbae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Shockwave is a big dumb gay
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 16





	Daydream Believer

Shockwave gazed at the blue tapedeck from the window in his tower. He had not a clue why he had such an infatuation with the communications officer. It was rather illogical in his opinion, he had far more important things to do yet he couldn’t help but watch him as he performed his tasks, watching how skillful and tactile he was. He began to daydream, an activity he never participated in until now. 

Soundwave got that uncomfortable feeling as though someone was watching him. He didn’t pick up any near EMI fields in the vicinity other than that of his cassettes. He decided to look around to see if his optical sensors would pick anything up. He turned around to see his cycloptic colleague staring at him from his tower. Shifting uncomfortably he raised his eyebrows quizically at Shockwave. 

This gesture seemed to knock Shockwave out of his trance. The scientist quickly turned away, his antennae filling with energon, the metal sheets twitching cutely. “What was I even doing?!” he questioned to himself. A couple of seekers who were on guard duty cast him odd looks and chuckled, to which their trinemate quickly reprimanded them, not wanting to disturb Shockwave. 

Shockwave went to his quarters in order to collect his thoughts. He had never had such an interest in anyone or anything. He lied down on his berth and closed his optic hoping that he could just recharge the feelings away. 

The next morning when he awoke the feeling had not receded, he still felt it within his spark. The one-eyed mech began to ponder on what his affliction could be. He worried that it could be a malfunction in his spark and began to go into a mild panic. Deciding that there must be something direly wrong with him he scheduled an appointment with the resident medic.

The whole day he nervously waited for the check-up, not being able to focus on any of his work. While mixing some hazardous chemicals in his lab he accidentally spilled some not having paid attention to the tedious task. He promptly cursed, another behavior he was not used to acting upon. He began to worry further about what could possibly be wrong with him and whether it could even be a glitch in his central processing unit.

Even the act of worrying in itself was something he never did, being a mech of pure logic he never had to worry for he was always right. The usually logical mech began to worry profusely about worrying which only worried him further. He had to figure out what was wrong with him and fast.

Upon his arrival to the med-bay, the medic used a stethoscope to check his spark pulse to see that it was beating at a normal rate. Not thoroughly convinced that he was truly fine he had the medic do a full spark assessment along with having him check his processor for glitching or errors. Better to be safe than sorry he thought. 

When the scans showed that everything was in proper working condition he was both relieved and flabbergasted. What in the name of Vector Sigma could be wrong with me?! He wondered, absolutely dumbstruck. He traced the ailment- as he referred to it as- back to the day it had first occurred. He found it had started the day that Soundwave had come to Cyberton to do some spy work.


End file.
